


a welcome distraction

by royalworldtraveler



Series: elioliver, a series of oneshots [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Oral Fixation, Professor Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Slice of Life, True Love, is it hot in here? just me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: Oliver hates homework. Elio distracts him.





	a welcome distraction

**Author's Note:**

> girlfriend? me?

Oliver hated homework.

 

Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. He hated homework he was uninterested in. High school homework, for example, sucked ass, but only half the time. On weekends, he messed around with his friends, wrote a killer paper on the homoerotic undertones of whichever Shakespeare play they were reading, and spent time with his sisters. Weekdays, he wasted hours on five-variable mass and velocity problems, took too-long breaks to avoid them, and ended up genuinely wanting to die by the time the week was over. What did he do on Monday? Wait for Friday to come.

 

College was better, albeit terrifying at first. Adulthood was a monster. The parties were fun, though. And, of course, he met Elio.

 

Elio, who was draped on the couch across their living room, staring over at him with those wide hazel eyes. Oliver was too far away to see the flecks of gold but not too far away to see the plain expression of boredom on his face.

 

“You’re too far away,” Elio whined.

 

Oliver chuckled under his breath and pushed his glasses back up his nose from where they had slipped.

 

“Oliver.”

 

“Oliver.”

 

“Ollie.”

 

“Yes, Elio?”

 

“Are you almost done?”

 

Oliver eyed the stack beside his computer. At least a dozen more papers to grade. He rubbed at his eyes. “Not really, love. Probably be here a bit longer.”

 

Elio’s pout turned into into a smirk in less than two seconds.

 

“What?” Oliver asked. God, he really wanted to be done. Really want to kiss that smirk off his face.

 

Elio slid off the couch in one swift movement, ran a hand through his unruly curls, and before Oliver could ask him again, Elio plopped onto his lap, effectively straddling Oliver in his seat.

 

“Hi,” Elio whispered.

 

Oliver sighed through his nose and felt a smile tug at his lips. “Hey.” A nose-nudge at the side of his face. “Come here often?”

 

“Quite often, yes,” Elio quipped. “I missed you.”

 

The tenderness Oliver registered in his voice was overwhelming. Even then—three years, a shared apartment, and two cats later.

 

“I was just across the room, you know,” Oliver said. But he felt the same way. Elio knew this, of course.

 

They breathed in the same air with open mouths, together, as one, living in a little bubble in their cozy New York apartment. Elio smelled of rich red wine, and it was intoxicating. When wasn’t Oliver completely drunk on him, though?

 

Elio traced along Oliver’s face with his nose. Perpetually cold, as was Elio. Oliver was his main heat source.

 

Elio licked at his cherry-red lips and sunk his teeth into the plump bottom.

 

“Don’t do that,” Oliver muttered. “It’s sinful.”

 

“Don’t do what?” Elio replied, innocent as ever, though he knew exactly what Oliver meant. He stared up at him, rolled his eyes. Elio tried to suppress his smile. “Make me stop, then.”

 

And, well, how could he refuse him anything?

 

Oliver leaned in to his neck and stayed there, just breathing in his scent. He felt Elio shudder against him. “Always so responsive, aren’t you, love?”

 

“Always with you,” he whispered.

 

Oliver felt weightless.

 

He mouthed at the juncture between Elio’s neck and jawline, nipping at the baby-soft skin and licking the wounds. He registered a sharp exhale and a soft moan.

 

Oliver licked a path up the hollow of Elio’s throat, nosed at his chin, stayed still.

 

“Please.”

 

Oliver smiled against his mouth as they kissed. Elio sighed, melting into Oliver’s body with every passing second, every gentle lick. He wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck like he never planned to leave his perch.

 

Oliver bit at his lower lip, a tease, and Elio chuckled against his mouth. He found himself laughing as well, and pulled back.

 

Elio’s eyes were dark, pupils blown twice their size.

 

“You’ll kill me if you stop.”

 

Oliver looked up at him with heavy eyelids. “Then I won’t.” Elio smiled, ducked his head to hide his blush like he always did. “Don’t hide, baby,” he said. “You look amazing like this.”

 

Oliver looked up at him, then. He looked up at his boyfriend, his lover, his friend. The man who breathed the very life into him every single day. He glanced over every inch of his face, every freckle on the bridge of his nose and every dainty eyelash. Oliver vowed to worship every element of him. With the ring box stowed away in his dresser, and the gold band inside, maybe he could.

 

Elio looked down at him, a million feelings in those ever-expressive eyes. Never able to hide even one of them. “I’m distracting you from your homework, aren’t I?”

 

Oliver rested his head against his heart of hearts. “A welcome distraction.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment if you liked, loved, hated, anything in between...
> 
> or if you have a request! i love those! 
> 
> dedicated to my very own elio perlman.


End file.
